


Kicking the Patriarchy in the Ass

by orions_doubt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Underfell, Alternate Universe-Genderbend, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Red, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyers, Lesbians!, fast burn, kicking the patriarchy, reader is a badass, red is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orions_doubt/pseuds/orions_doubt
Summary: it's fem! red, must i say anything else?together, the two of you become an unstoppable team, freeing the word from the patriarchal rules of soceity.
Relationships: Fem!Sans/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Lesbian? I thought you were American.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! yes, i got bored again. anyways, i'm tired of reading f/m or m/m, i need more f/f stuff. also, fem!red is amazing and i love her. 
> 
> so, this story will be filled with fluff, smut, slice-of-life type stuff, and random references to vines, 80's movies, and random TV shows here and there. 
> 
> also, this is gonna be my way of figuring out just how many bi/gay people are in the Undertale fandom, cause i have a feeling it's either a lot, or i'm over estimating.

“Yo! Grillby! Can I get a refill?”

The woman made of flames slides another drink across the countertop and into your waiting hand. You were surprised that actually worked. Instead of questioning it, you raise the glass in a mock toast to the flaming-hot bartender. Her jagged mouth twists into a disapproving frown. You know you said one more the last time, but God damn was the woman good at making dirty shirley temples. You take one of the maraschino cherries sitting on top of the ice and bite it off the stem. You know they’re widely unhealthy for you and pumped full of chemicals, but for some odd reason, you’re almost addicted to them. You twirl the stem around in your hand idly. Your foot is jiggling up and down, signaling that you are getting nervous. It’s around the time of night where the club-section of the bar starts to get crowded. 

You let out a heavy sigh and rest your elbows on the sticky bartop. Guess today can be crossed off the list of attempting to find your soulmate. Usually, one meets them around 15-21. You have just turned 22. In a desperate attempt to find “the one”, you have started to force yourself to more populated areas, instead of just milling around your house. You refuse to believe you are one of the ones who doesn’t have another half. 

See, soulmates have been around for millions upon millions of years, each religion has their own way of explaining it. You personally like the Greek myth that states that human souls were ripped in half, causing the human to have to wander the earth to find the person that makes them complete. You forgot the details of why the humans were being punished, point is, most everyone had someone. 

From what you have heard, you know it instantly. As soon as you make eye contact (the eyes are the windows to the soul, after all), a shock will be sent through your body, everything will fade away into the background until it’s just you, and them. From that day on, the two will be almost inseparable. It’s supposed to be really romantic. You groan and push your now finished drink away from you. Standing up with a grunt, you pop your back and stretch your arms. Might as well get this shitty day over with, right?

“Thanks, Grillby. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe.” 

She pauses wiping a glass to raise her hand in a goodbye, before returning to tending her bar. You weave through the crowd as best you can, being slightly under the influence and all of that. You only manage to bump into two people, but luckily, they were pretty friendly about it. You stumble out of the club and down the stairs, walking past the long line of people trying to get in. You drunkenly walk as best you can down the street in the direction back to your dingy apartment. 

“Oof-”

You get grabbed by some unknown force and get shoved up against a dirty alleyway wall. Protruding bricks stick into your back and the back of your head stings with the impact. You groggily open your eyes, trying to find the perpetrator. 

“Well looky here, boys. Looks like we got ourselves a dirty  _ slut _ .”

In the darkness of the alleyways, you are able to make out three figures. All of them taller and bulkier than you. Lovely. The one holding you against the wall, you can see semi-clearly. By the looks, and smell, of it, he definitely has not had a shower for a couple of days. His stringy hair is slicked back on his scalp. Pre-pubescent moustache hairs line his upper lip. You curl your lip in disgust. This is why you hate men. 

“Leave me alone, dickweed. I’m not in the mood.”

Disgusting, flem-filled laughs fill the air.

“Ahhh, what’s wrong, little bunny doesn’t wanna play?” 

You hold in a groan. You really weren’t prepared for this. The one night you forgot your taser, and the one night you didn’t wear some form of heavy boot. You lean your head back, to make them assume you’re actually submitting (like you would ever do that), then, in a burst of power, you thrust your skull forward and headbutt the greasy man in the nose. 

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

He stumbles back, doubling over and holding his nasal in his hands. Crimson rivers drip down his digits and splatter onto the gum-spackled ground. You push yourself off the wall and mock dusting yourself off. You hear the  _ shink _ of a switchblade and look up just in time to see one of the man’s dirty lackeys charging at you with a knife. You prepare yourself in a fighting stance. Ten years worth of self-defence training better be worth it. You prepare yourself to wait for the right time to strike. Before that even happens, the man is surrounded in a red glow, forced to stop moving. 

“What th-”

He gets thrust against a wall by the unknown force, several  _ cracks _ fill the air, signifying that he’s probably broken something vital. Hopefully. He lays crumbled on the ground in a heap. The third man looks down at him in shock, his lip quivering. He abruptly turns around and runs off in the other direction, the other two forgotten about. 

“COWARD!”

The man that you headbutted is still nursing his nose. He takes a big sniff (you grimace at the sound of blood being shot back up into his nose. Get a tissue, man.) and steps forward. His teeth are gritted, and his fists are clenching. 

“NOW YOU’RE GONNA GET IT!”

He rushes forward, not before more of that same aura surrounds him, making him stop completely. 

“What the fuck! Are you doing this! You fucking half-breed!” 

You shake your head, you certainly weren’t doing this, but damn, how cool would it be if you could? A small cough is heard from the entrance of the alleyway, both you and the greasy man turn to look. The silhouette of a  _ very _ curvy woman is seen. She steps into the light. You think you just fell in love. For starters, she’s a skeleton, which pleases your little emo heart very much so. She’s got a round skull and a fused jawbone. Her mouth is lined with razor-sharp, shark’s teeth, one of them just has to be golden. Half of her skull is draped with crimson, flowy hair, the other half is bare, giving the impression that it has been shaved off. She’s on the thicker side (how a skeleton can be thick is beyond you). Maybe about a foot taller than you (most monsters are). Her curves are stuffed into a tight red dress. Sadly, you can’t see the full extent of them due to the bulky, black parka she’s wearing over it. She narrows her eye sockets at the man in front of you, then swings her gaze over to you. 

“is this man bother-”

She trails off just as the two of you make eye contact and the sharpest, hottest pulse of electricity surges through you. Her eyelights turn into little hearts, before she straightens up and shoots a smirk at you. On the other hand, you have had yourself lean up against the wall, panting like you just ran a marathon. How she can be so fuckng cool after that is beyond you. 

“well, in that case. don’t worry about a thing, dollface. i’ll clean up the mess.”

You watch with adoration as a cruel sneer takes over your soulmate’s face. She outstretches her hand, also covered with the red glow, makes a fist, then sharpley twists it. The man in front of you cries out in pain in horror as his body begins to twist in extremely unnatural angles. Sickening snaps fill the air, each of them in perfect succession with the other, making it sound like a trained orchestra of death. She releases her skeletal hand from a fist and lets her arm drop back to her side. The greasy man collapses over on the ground, you assume he’s dead as a doornail. You look back up to see her straightening out her jacket. 

“sorry ya had to see that, babe. not usually one for causing violence in front of others, but in this case, i think it was necessary.” 

She looks up, expecting to see you huddled against the wall in horror, only to get tackled in a bear hug. You nuzzle into the soft fur on the hood of her jacket, being careful not to accidentally motorboat her (the two of you just met after all). She tenses up a bit under your embrace, before relaxing into your hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

You pull away and hold her at arm's length, before jokingly giving her a disapproving scowl. 

“I could have handled that myself though.” 

You stick out your bottom lip in a pout. Your soulmate lets out a low chuckle, you shiver at the sound of it. Her gaze sharpens and her eye lights connect with your pupils. 

“i’m sure ya could have, babe. but it seemed like quite a handful.” 

To emphasize her point, she jokingly grabs your ass, elicited a squeak out of you. Her smirk grows wider, and she leans down, letting a long tongue lick the front of her teeth. Good God she has a tongue piercing. You nearly faint from the sight of it. 

“i wonder, just how many different sounds come out of that pretty mouth of yers.”

You don’t answer her, instead, you stand up on your tip-toes and press your “pretty mouth” against her teeth. Her arms tighten around you and you melt into her embrace. Both of her hands slide down to cup your ass, you tilt your head and attempt to deepen the kiss. Her sharp teeth nips at your bottom lip, causing you to gasp. Taking advantage of your open mouth, her ungodly tongue begins to toy with yours.

You attempt to fight for dominance, at least, that was before she gave your lip another nip in warning. You let her take over, invading your mouth with the taste of cherries. Any sounds you make are swallowed up greedily. Honestly, you could just stay here, with that girl, until Hell freezes over. She breaks it first, and leans back panting slightly. She gives you a malicious grin. 

“heh, name’s red. what’s yours, dollface?”

You feel weak in the knees. Whoever the fuck decided to give you a bomb-ass soulmate with a boston accent, really needed a promotion. They hit the nail right on the head. You somehow manage to stutter out a response to this goddess of a woman. 

“J-jay.”

“mmm, i like that. it’s cute. it suits you.”

You nod and look down. Your cheeks are definitely flushed from embarrassment and whatever the hell just occurred a minute ago. She spins you around and pulls you in with her arm slung around your shoulders, walking you out into the main street. 

“so, doll, how do you feel about teleportation?”

“Teleporta- AHHHH-”

Before you can even get the word out, the whole world goes dark. It feels like the ground just got ripped out from underneath you. The only sensation is the feeling of Red smushing you into her oversized coat. But, just as soon as it started, it stopped. You peak out from behind Red’s parka (you didn’t realize you were behind it in the first place). 

You come to find yourself in a nice looking apartment, nothing too fancy, but nothing too shabby either. You can see two doorways from where you are, you assume one in a bathroom and one is a bedroom. On the left side of the room is a kitchen with a small island and all of the essentials. On the other side is an overstuffed couch covered with blankets and pillows, facing a wide-flatscreen TV. 

“Is this your place?” you manage to ask. You are still pretty shook from being taken out of reality for a second or two. Red looks down at you and smiles gently. 

“correction, our place.” 

You blush slightly. It’s common knowledge that soulmates move very fast. Usually, it’s custom for one to move in with the other within the week. Red untangles you from her side. 

“go wash off the man filth, bathroom is on the right.” She pushes you towards the bathroom and gives you a little pat on the butt. You whirl around and glare at her, only to be dissuaded with a wink. You huff and enter the bathroom, closing the door behind you. 

It’s a normal bathroom, you don’t know what you were expecting. You shrug and begin to strip, peeling off your club get-up and taking your long, purple hair down from the messy bun you had it in. You take a moment to examine yourself in the mirror, turning yourself this way and that, running your hands over your curves, attempting to press your small belly down with your hands. You were fine with everything else on your body, but no matter how much food you cut out of your diet, there would always be a small pooch. It wasn’t noticeable to the naked eye, but it sure was noticeable to you. You groaned and gave up trying to suck in your belly. You stepped into the shower and turned it on about fifteen degrees from the highest setting. It wasn’t that cold out tonight, but you always liked your showers on the hotter side. 

You stayed in there for about ten minutes, relishing the feeling of the almost-scalding water wash down your body. The smell of Red’s shampoo and conditioner were absolutely amazing, you would have to ask her where she got it from. You stepped out of the shower/bath combo and onto the black, shag bath mat once you were sure that every ounce of male filth was erased from your body. Next to the door was a towel and some folded clothes sitting on top of it. You smiled at the gesture. Fuck, your soulmate was amazing. 

You dried your body off with the fluffy towel before putting on the provided clothes, well, shirt. It went down to your knees, which gave you some amount of coverage. You felt a bit self conscious though, you might need to ask for some pants. Especially considering that you didn’t have clean underwear, and wearing dirty underwear was a big no-no for health in the downstairs area. 

You hang the towel up on an empty hook and exit the bathroom. Your wet hair cascades down around your shoulders, making you look like a pg-13 mermaid (the ones that have their hair long enough to cover their nipples). 

You find Red sitting on the couch, vape pen in hand, TV flashing colors around the living room. Red looks up from watching some show at the sound of the bathroom door closing. A smirk crosses her face. 

“dang, doll. i ought to dress you up more often.”

She sends you a wink, to which you promptly blush at. Red pats the couch cushion next to her. You tread over to her and sit down with your feet curled up (making sure that everything is covered somewhat). You lean into Red’s side. For a skeleton, she’s pretty damn soft. She has a faint red glow around her body, hinting at the existence of some kind of magic. You don’t question it for now. 

Red threads an arm around you, drawing you even closer into the softness that is her body. You turn your attention to the TV, she seems to be watching some kind of TV horror show. It doesn’t look like any of the ones you have seen. You can feel your eyes get heavy due to the warmth of Red combined with the soft noises emitted from the speakers. You nod off silently, enjoying the way that your body seems to fit perfectly with your soulmate’s. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Red looks down gently at Jay. In all of the years that Red has lived, she never expected her soulmate to be human. Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t dislike humans, she just didn’t really interact with them. Yes, she admitted to being attracted by the curves of women, but sometimes it wasn’t as fun if things weren’t natural. Red could tell easily if a woman had implants, either they were too squishy, or were too firm. The nipples usually looked a bit off too. But Jay, as soon as Red was caught off guard from that hug (she had been expecting Jay to run away right then and there), and those delicious mounds of hers pressed up against Red, well, let’s just say Red had a hard time limiting their first interaction to just kissing. 

She was just so  _ soft _ . Soft and perfect. And they way she just melted into Red’s mouth when they kissed. Red gritted her sharp teeth just thinking about it. She could feel the warmth start to pool in her lower regions. Red attempted to banish the sinful thoughts. They weren’t there yet. Soon, but not now. First, Jay needed to get accustomed to Red. That wouldn’t take more than a week or two. Then, they would have all the time in the world to get to know each other on a deeper level. Red could feel her thighs clenching together at the thought of all the stuff she could do to Jay. The contents of the black box under her bed was calling out, begging to be used. 

Red shook her head again. At this point, she wasn’t sure if she could wait a week, but she would certainly try. The last thing she wanted was a bad bond. Those could be extremely dangerous. 

Red leaned back against the couch and let her sharp phalanges comb through Jay’s wet hair. She could do this. Just one week, that’s it. Maybe even less… 

Red was determined to make this work. The universe and the stars were aligned in their favor. They were a match made in heaven. Nothing would split them apart. Red looked down once again at Jay’s sleeping form. They would be unstoppable together. Red smiled at that thought. Yes, they would be able to conquer anything they set their minds too. Red and Jay against the world, defeating the evils of the patriarchy and kicking bigot ass. 

Red drifted off to sleep peacefully, knowing that her soulmate was found and safe, relishing the ideas of the two of them kicking the ass of society and it’s male dominating rules.


	2. It's an avacadoooo. Thaaaaanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i just got back from a snowboarding vaca. i gotta say, my butt is sore af. that's what you get for trying to turn on ice as a beginner ;)
> 
> anyways, imma little sad that this is getting as much attention as my other fics. oh well, they don't know what they're missing. 
> 
> enjoy!

“mmm, babe, wakey wakey.”

You blearily open your eyes to find the hazy outline of your beautiful soulmate. You smile drowsily and her fuzzy image. The light future behind her setting off a glow that makes her look like some kind of angel. 

“as much as i’d like ta keep ya curled up here all day, ya need food.”

Now that she mentions it, you do smell the delightful aroma of eggs and bacon. You nearly squeal with delight over how domestic this whole thing is. Red’s hand sweeps down to gently caress your face. She leans down and presses a gentle kiss to your lips, before pulling back and giving you wink. You have a goofy smile as you watch her hips sway as she moves back to what you assume might be the kitchen. 

You sit up and stretch, almost forgetting that you are only wearing a shirt, before quickly pulling it down. You aren’t risking revealing anything. Yet. Again, another bright smile crosses your face. How you managed to have this angel of a woman as your soulmate was obviously the work of the gods. You’re not sure what you did to deserve her, but damn. You’d think that you built like, seven orphanages or something. You push yourself off the overstuffed couch and head into the kitchen where you can see Red cooking, stirring something in a pan, seeming to move her hips to some sort of unheard rhythm. You take a moment to admire the tight short-shorts that hug the curves and contours of her ass. The baggy shirt is tied up in a knot, giving you a good view of her lower back. You observe how she really does seem to be all bones, just with a layer of false skin over it that shimmers in the light. You giggle as you make the connection to Edward Cullen. Red turns around, spatula in hand. 

“would ya like ta share with the class, what’s so funny?” 

You stifle another giggle. Red tosses the dirty spatula on the counter and strides towards you, oozing confidence. You find yourself backed up against the counter, Red’s body traps you in front, while her two arms have caged off the sides. She leers down at you with a mischievous glint in her eye. Releasing one arm, she uses it to reach up and grab your chin, tilting it up so you meet her eye-lights. 

“now, what was so funny?”

You flush bright red at the position you are currently in. Your libido somehow makes it through the roof as you shift uncomfortably, trying to gain some amount of friction between your thighs. Red’s eye-lights widen for a moment, she inhales deeply, before her usually grin is replaced with a vicious smile. 

“dang, dollface, did i really get you that riled up∼?” the end of her sentence transforms into a lustful purr that makes your legs wobbly and the little area between your thighs throb with want. Unaware, you bite your lip. Red sucks in a breath at the sight of your helpless expression and hazy pupils. She reminds herself that they can’t go too far… yet. But, who was she to deny her precious little soulmate for a little release? 

Red lets go of your chin, in exchange for dragging the back of her hand down your neck and across your collarbone, scoping out the land for when she is finally able to mark you. She finds her own body starting to react to imagining you wailing with pleasure as she clamps down on that beautiful, unmarker neck of yours. She holds onto the thought for now. Might make good spank-bank material for later. 

Red’s hand trails a path down to your thigh where your oversized shirt ends. Meeting your eyes one last time, making sure you are OK with it, she gets the wordless consent she was looking for and slips under your shirt. You give a small gasp at the feeling of cold, smooth bones on your skin. She gropes the fleshy skin on your hip, kneading it like dough, before letting her palm travel upwards, tracing your ribs and stopping just below your breast. 

You whine, silently pleading at her to continue her journey. Red looks up at you again and observes as you attempt to telekinetically tell her through your eyes to “hurry the fuck up”. She smirks, and cups the mound of squishy flesh. You sigh at her touch. You’ve played with your chest before, and you have to say, you absolutely love it. But, it’s basically 10 times better when it’s Red. 

She palms at it, testing the squish, feeling the weight, before running a thumb over the already perky nubs. You give her an encouraging moan and lean your head back, exposing your neck. You feel her hot breath on your skin, just before you feel her hot, sticky tongue lap up your collar, making a path from your shoulder to your earlobe, scattering in little love bites here and there. You can feel the hickeys start to form, as Red runs her sinful appendage over the marks to cool the pain. 

You cry out when you feel an unexpected pressure connected to your clit. You realize that Red has drawn her leg up, and is currently rubbing her patella in your core, grinding against your sweet spots, making you arch your back and moan loudly. You feel your breathing growing heavier, your want making itself clear as it drips down your thighs and coats Red’s knee in clear, sticky fluid. Red’s free hand still is playing with your nipple, tweaking it and pinching it in a way that sends sparks down to your already wet center. 

All is forgotten when the both of your start to smell something burning. 

“SHIT!”

Red pulls away suddenly, and you whine at the lost contact. She rushes back over to the stove in an attempt to save the eggs. You shift around, staying in that position, hoping that she comes back to finish what she’s started. You attempt to make yourself known by letting out a sinful moan, enough to make any woman wet. No dice. Red still tends to the eggs. You huff, straightening up and crossing your arms, making your way over to your soulmate with a pout on your face. Red only offers a peck on the lips. You can feel your body is screaming at you to finish, desperately wanting a release of some kind. You start to head to the bathroom before you are caught by your wrist and stopped by Red. 

“nuh-uh-uh,” she finally turns her head away from the eggs and gives you a wink, “if ya can go the whole day like that, mommy’ll give ya a treat.” 

Your already flushed cheeks turn darker at one, the promise of a reward, and two, Red calling herself mommy. You never really thought about having a mommy kink, but damn, ya learn something new everyday. 

“now go sit that cute butt down.”

You nod and shakily head over to the table, making sure to adjust your shirt underneath you so you don’t connect your bare pussy with the upholstery and get discharge all over it. You plonk your head down and cover your face with embarrassment. How are you ever going to look at Red without blushing now? Trick question, you can’t! A plate is set down next to you and Red sits down in the chair across from you. You lift your head up, fully aware that your face is as red as a fire-hydrant, and pick up the fork. You find that the eggs did manage to get saved, and are almost cooked to perfection! You hum in happiness, then proceed to snarf the rest of the breakfast. 

“woah, slow down there, babe. wouldn’t want you to choke.”

You look up just in time for Red to send another fucking wink your way. You jokingly glare at her (not really, you’re still a little peeved she didn’t finish you off). Red raises an eyebrow at the challenge, and you quickly avert your eyes. Once again, learning all sorts of new things about yourself today. You’ve watched and read plenty of porn, but you’ve always thought of yourself to be the top in a relationship, but here you are, acting like a puppy. 

You return your attention back to your food, you assume Red does the same at the sound of a metal fork scraping against a plate. 

“so, babe, what do ya do for work?”

You look up again, almost confused at the question. You could handle small talk, it just seemed a little weird after what the two of you did. You supposed every relationship had to start somewhere though. 

“Oh! Uh, I’m a school teacher at Mt. Ebott High. You?”

Red nods in what you think might be approval before answering your question, “imma lawyer, i work mostly family cases, trying to get kids to good homes and what-not. i do the occasional criminal case too.” 

You find your admiration grows for her in that exact moment. How is it that she’s so awesome?! Not fair!

“so, whadya teach? tell me about it.”

You brighten up at the mention of your job. You always love to brag about your kids, a select few you actually like to think of as your own. “Well, I teach history, four of my classes are U.S History, and then one of them is A.P World History. I get a free period to grade papers and stuff.” You take a breath to think about what you want to tell her about, preferably something that might impress her. “I personally like to teach regular history, sometimes the kids in A.P classes can be a little entitled. There’s this one kid I absolutely adore to teach, her name’s Rachel, but I call her Rebel, since she hates the name Rachel. Yea, but she has a very lovable personality. We aren’t supposed to have favorites, but I think she might be mine.” You finish up and realize you have been rambling on for sometime and staring off into space while you did so. You look back at Red and notice that she is looking at you with complete adoration. You feel your soul grow warm. 

“that’s amazing, babe. you’ll have to show me around your work sometime.”

“Yea! Same goes for you!”

She nods, before standing up and taking your plate, heading over to the kitchen sink. 

“so, i’m thinkin’ we get yer stuff today, and then do a movie, maybe a picnic in the park. how does that sound, doll?”

Red looks up from washing the dishes to make eye contact with you. You grin and nod rapidly. Yes, there is nothing more that you would like to do than spend the day with this wonderful woman. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After cleaning the dishes (you tried to help, but Red could be very… persuasive), you told Red your address. She did her little teleportation trick (you were a bit too tipsy to fully admire how cool it was last night), and now, you were both standing in the middle of your dingy little apartment. You coughed slightly, fully aware of the fact that your place was nowhere near as nice as Red’s. 

“Alright, I’ll go get my clothes and stuff. You wanna start in the living room?”

Red had her arms around your waist when teleporting the two of you. She tightens her grip to keep you from escaping just yet. What you are starting to call her “signature smirk”, is spread across her face as she looks down at you. 

“i don’t think i was aware of th’ fact that i was the one takin’ orders…” 

You cover up your nervous swallow with a playful glare and a swat to her shoulder. “Shhhhhh, we don’t talk about that.”

“uh huh.” She lets go of you, not before smacking your ass to send you off. You give a slight squeak and speed walk to your bedroom. 

You take down an old, sticker-covered suitcase from your closet and start to toss clothes in randomly, making sure to actually get dressed yourself. Your outfit for the day consists of a pleated, black cheerleader skirt and a baggy, pastel green sweater tucked into it. You throw on a pair of black-and-white striped thigh highs for good measure and lace up the yellow and purple ladder laces on your Doc Martens. Deeming yourself “fuckable” in the mirror, you go back to packing your shit. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


You sit on your suitcase, attempting to squish down your clothes enough to actually fit inside the baggage. In one strong swipe of your hand, you manage to get the zipper the close ¾ of the way. That’s good enough for government work. You prop the suitcase up and roll it out of the room by the handle. 

“Alright, I think that’s the last of it in my bedroom.” 

You head back in to start moving out boxes of your other things. You hear footsteps behind you as Red wanders into the room behind you, just in time to get a sneak peek at your underwear as you bend over to pick up a box. 

“need any help, ba-” She inhales through her teeth sharply. You swing your head towards her, still bent over and fully unaware of the fact that your ass is on display. You give her a curious glance before you find yourself, once again, backed up against an object for the third time in less than 24 hours. One of Red’s hands has taken it upon itself to pin your arms above your head. The both of you are panting from the swift movement. 

Red’s voice comes out in a low growl: “are you trying to get me distracted.”


End file.
